Summoning Help
by traviswj
Summary: When Naruto is approached to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, he accidently steals a summoning scroll instead, and signs it. How will this one little mistake change everything?
1. The Bell Test

**Disclaimer: You got me, I admit it; I own everything in this story! Lol, just kidding, the only thing that is original is what I did with the characters (I hope), they don't belong to me.**

**A/N: Ok guys, this is a little plot bunny that has been rattling around in my head for a while, so I thought I might as well try and put it to paper. I would love it if someone who has experience with people just starting to write would offer to be my beta/sounding board, and any critiques would be helpful.**

**In this story, Naruto, instead of stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing, accidently grabs a summoning contract instead. He signs it, and, well, you'll have to read ahead to see what it is for :)**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, you have until midday to get the bells from me, anyone who doesn't get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy. Got it? Go!"<p>

As Team 7 disappeared, Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, _'At least they didn't charge in like maniacs, they know how to hide.' _He turned around, and saw Naruto._ 'Woops, spoke too soon.'_

"Naruto, you were supposed to hide and at least try to make a plan, not just stand there!"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I won't need a plan, this will be easy!"

Naruto then bit his thumb, and started making weird hand-signs. _'What is he doing now? I've never seen a technique like that one before!'_

Naruto then slammed his palm to the ground, making a seal appear. "Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Seventh Book!"

There was a puff of smoke, and then appearing in front of Naruto was a boy, about 4-5 years older than him, with a lightning bolt scar on his head and holding a stick.

"Righto Harry, I need to get those bells from Kakashi-sensei, think you can do it?"

"Easily" the boy, now identified as Harry, replied. "Accio bells!"

Kakashis eyes widened as the bells flew from his belt and landed in Harrys hand, who gave them to Naruto.

'_OK, THAT was weird!' _"Alright Naruto, who are you going to give the other bell to, and who is going back to the academy?"

"Harry, we need another bell, think you can help?"

Harry simply waved the stick, and a third bell appeared in Narutos palm.

"Thanks, that will be all for now." Harry dispersed in another cloud of smoke."

As the other two came out of hiding, Kakashi just stood there, mouth open. "Did we all pass Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura took a look at him, and then poked him with a stick. Kakashi just stood there.

"Naruto, I think you broke him."

Naruto just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>And that's it for chapter one :) I do have a couple more ideas for this, such as McGonagall vs Zabuza, and Voldemort might be more than a little mean to Tora the cat, so there will be an update eventually, I promise<p>

The premise behind the summons is that he can summon anyone from the Harry potter world, and choose their age, knowledge ect by naming which book or movie they appeared in. To make things even (eight movies, eight books) it will go up to Movie 8, and Book 8 will instead be announced as 'Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! 19 Years Later!' Obviously, that's the characters from the epilogue. Needless to say, the first summon Naruto called gave him a copy of each book and movie.


	2. The Flashback

**Disclaimer: The percentage of Naruto and Harry Potter that I own is the exact same percentage that I own of Mars – i.e. nothing. **

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe the support this story has got. At the time of writing this note this fic has received over 400 views, with 8 favorites, 12 alerts and 2 reviews, not bad in one day for my first multi chapter fic :)**

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK NO JUSTU!<p>

_Naruto was jumping through the trees with a giant scroll on his back, heading towards a clearing that had been recommended to him by Mizuki. He landed in the center of the clearing, and took the scroll off his back._

"_Now, all I have to do is learn one of these techniques and I can finally graduate! YES!" Naruto opened the scroll and a bit of paper fell out of it._

Simply sign your name and print your handprint in blood, followed by doing the following hand signs and saying "Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Instructions!" to unlock the secrets within.

"_Well ok, I guess I need to sign it to get the techniques from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." Saying so, Naruto proceeded to follow the instructions._

"_Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Instructions!" In a puff of smoke, another scroll along with a bunch of books and dvd's appeared, which Naruto spent the next couple of hours reading._

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto! Why did you steal the Secret Summoning Contract from the Hokages vault?"<em>

"_Wait, secret summoning contract?" Naruto looked at the scroll again. "Damn, it is too. Does that mean I don't pass, I didn't get the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing but I did learn a technique?"_

_Iruka started at Naruto. "Naruto, who told you that if you did that you would pass?"_

"_Mizuki-sensei. Why, was he wrong?"_

_Suddenly Iruka jumps in front of Naruto, and a boomerang lodges into his back. Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki._

"_Mizuki-sensei, why did you do that?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, run! He was obviously using you to get the scroll, he's going to kill you!" Iruka cried._

"_Naruto, do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you and uses you as a warmup punching bag?" Mizuki asked. "Mizuki, you can't, it's forbidden! Please don't tell him!"Iruka begged. "I don't care, I'm evil! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"_

_Insert obligatory _Spilling the Beans No Jutsu_, followed by _Flee and Chase Scene No Jutsu _and_ Self Sacrifice No Jutsu

* * *

><p>"<em>No. No. No no no no nononononononooooo!" Naruto cried, devastated. Then he stopped, and looked up at Mizuki with a feral gleam in his eye. "You tried to kill one of the only people who treated me as a human. You want a demon, you've got one! I'm going to make you wish YOU WERE DEAD! ARGH!"<em>

"_Try it, you couldn't even pass the academy test, how do you think you are going to beat a chunin?" Mizuki mocked._

_Naruto bit his thumb and quickly did a heap of handsigns, before slamming his hand on the ground. "Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Fifth Book! Dolores Umbridge!" There was a puff of pink smoke, and out of the cloud appeared a toad-like woman, dressed all in pink with a pink bow on her head. "Madame Umbridge, Mizuki-sensei has broken multiple Ministry regulations!"_

_Umbridge's eyes flashed. "Mister Mizuki, Educational Degree Number Twen…_

* * *

><p><em>2 HOURS LATER…<em>

"_Please, make it stop, make it stop, I'll tell you everything!" Mizuki begged, curled up into the fetal position. "OK, thank you Madame Umbridge, you can go now." Naruto said, dismissing her in another cloud of pink smoke._

_As the ANBU took Mizuki away and led them to the Hokage to explain, after Iruka gave Naruto his hitai-ate in the traditional over the top dramatic way, Naruto couldn't help but think, 'I'm going to have fun with this!'_

* * *

><p>Well, what did you all think? I decided that I wanted to inflict Umbridge on someone, but Voldemort has already called dibs on Tora, so I had to do a flashback. Enjoy :)<p> 


	3. The D Ranks

**Disclaimer: No, I obviously don't own any of the characters in this story, if I did do you think I would be trying to scrounge up money for uni fees next year? BTW, has anyone else noticed how hard it is to make a funny, yet original disclaimer? Does anyone actually read these anyway?**

**A/N: At the time of writing this note, this chapter had the exact same number of hits as it had words. Now, of course, I'm adding another 647 words, so you guys better get cracking :)**

**1433 hits, 16 favs, 24 alerts and 5 reviews for my first multi chapter fic so far. You guys sure know how to make me feel good about myself :)**

* * *

><p>"We get a mission, we get a mission, WE GET A MISSION!" Yelled Naruto, dancing around on the way to mission hall. Sakura just glared at him, (though she was giggling on the inside), and Sasuke was trying his best to ignore Narutos antics. Finally, he snapped.<p>

"Just shut up will you dobe, you know its just going to be a boring D-Rank, and you are making us all look bad!" Naruto instantly clammed up.

As they entered mission hall, Naruto yelled "Hi, Iruka-sensei, what have you got for us for our first mission? Protecting a Daimyo? Rescuing a Princess? What?"

Iruka just grinned, he was going to love this. "Well, we have some good ones today! There's painting a fence, weeding a garden, repairing a barn, raking-"

"No, I meant a mission, not some boring chores!" Naruto cried. "Naruto, those ARE D ranked missions, they are just basically paid chores meant to get your teamwork up. So Kakashi, which will it be?"

* * *

><p>"Repairing a barn? More like building a barn, this thing it like half gone!" Shouted Sakura, this was going to be an all day event at least.<p>

"Leave it to me!" Naruto announced. "Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Fourth Book!"

_PUFF_

"Reparo"

"Done!"

Raking Leaves. _PUFF_ "Locomotor Rake"

"Done!"

Dog Walking. _PUFF_ "Eliptico"

"Done!"

Babysitting. _PUFF_ "Silencio, Scourgify, Petrificus Totalus"

"Naruto, NO!"

"Fine"

* * *

><p>Catching Tora. <em>PUFF<em> "Accio Tora"

"Done"

Catching Tora. _PUFF_ "Accio Tora"

"Done"

Catching Tora. _PUFF_ "Accio Tora"

"Done"

Catching Tora. _PUFF_ "Accio Tora"

"Done"

Catching Tora. _PUFF_ "Accio Tora"

"Done"

Catching Tora. _PUFF_ "Accio Tora"

"Done"

Catching Tora. _PUFF_ "Accio Tora"

"Done"

(10 times later)

Catching Tora. "Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Seventh Book! Lord Voldemort!"

"Voldemort, I want you to convince this cat to NEVER run away again. Torture, not kill, got it?"

_15 minutes later, after numerous snakes, crucios and other assorted tortures_

"NARUTO! You are never doing another D Rank in your life, do you hear me?"

"Woohooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter :) Sorry it was so small and kinda lame, watching season 7 of House has been stealing my mojo.<strong>

**Eliptico is a spell I made up myself, feel free to use it, just make sure you reference me :)**

**It is a spell that makes any moving object (like a dog) run around in circles, thus making walking a dog REALLY easy.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. When Naruto Outsmarted Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **_**Accio **_**Nartuto rights! … Darn, my wand must be on the blink, I will try again later. But for now, I don't own Naruto (or Harry Potter either, for that matter).**

**A/N: At this stage, this story has 5781 hits, 41 favs, 52 alerts and 3 C2s. I would like to thank everyone who has supported my first multi-chapter fic, it's not that good yet, but everyone's advice is (in my opinion) making it better, so thank you all!**

* * *

><p>After a week of mission-free goodness, in which Kakashi was never less than five hours late in protest due to their banning from D-Ranks, Naruto had finally had enough.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei! If you don't get us a GOOD mission, and stop turning up late, I will summon someone to put a spell on you that means you can never be further than fifty meters away from Sakura!"

"NARRRUUTTOO!" Sakura growled, winding up to punch his neck through his shoulders.

"But Sakura, I can't attach him to Sasuke, he would probably enjoy it!"

"Humph" our favourite emo avenger huffed, very clearly not denying it.

"And I'm not going to attach him to me, that would be punishing me too!"

As the 'Pink Fury' wound up for a massive Naruto beatathon (only 1000 ryu, get your tickets now!) Kakashi interrupted (mainly to save himself a headache). "Fine Naruto, I will get you another mission, but I'm not turning up earlier unless you remove that orange monstrosity!"

"But, ORANGE!" Naruto cried, outraged that Kakashi would dare defile the color from Kami herself!

"Sorry Naruto, no new clothes, no earlier arrival." Kakashi decreed, safe in the knowledge that Naruto would never give up on orange.

Naruto suddenly grinned. "So, if I stop wearing the jumpsuit, you will turn up on time, ALL the time? Never late?"

Kakashi nodded. _'Naruto, what are you planning?'_

"Super Secret Ninja Summoning Technique! Sixth Book!"

_PUFF_

In a cloud of smoke, a girl with curly brown hair appeared.

"Hermione, I need you to turn my clothes into pants and a jacket, but DON'T get rid of the orange."

"Clothulus Changus". In a flash of light, Naruto's jumpsuit was transformed into a stylish pair of pants and a jacket, in a slightly better looking shade of orange.

"Anything else Naruto?" Hermione asked. "No thanks, that's it for now."

Hermione disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"There! You agreed you would never be late again if I lose the jumpsuit, you didn't say I had to remove the color! I win!"

Kakashi just stood there, eyes twitching. _'I was outsmarted by Naruto? I mean, Sakura would be surprising enough, but being tricked by NARUTO! And a ninja never goes back on their word, I'm never going to live this down!'_

Sakura poked Kakashi with a stick.

"Naruto, I think you broke him. Again."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe _I_ should get a wand…"

Kakashi fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another wonderful chapter from little old me, aren't you lucky?<strong>

**Sorry for the wait, I had the ideas there, but I just couldn't get them right, and I never had the time to write it the way I want it, it still isn't perfect but I don't think I can make you all wait any longer. I am hoping to get a schedule going that will allow me to update at least once a week.**

**In regards to the Naruto having a wand issue, there was a little more support to Naruto having a wand than not, so I have decided that Naruto will have a wand, but he won't have any tutoring on how to use it, it will be pointing and waving. Can you imagine it? Naruto facing Garra during the invasion, Garra has just gone all Shukaku on the leaf.**

"**I'll stop you! Take this!"**

**Naruto waved the wand in Garras direction. There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked at what they saw.**

**Shukaku's sand…**

**was…**

**PINK!**


End file.
